gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Power
The Power refers to the supernatural abilities displayed by several of the teenaged residents of Perdido Beach. The Power manifests itself in several abilities that the teenagers handle in different ways. Abilities vary from teleportation, telekinesis, super speed and reading the power levels of other individuals with the power, although the most common exhibited so far is teleportation, shown by Taylor, Little Pete and Emily. Computer Jack brought to the attention of the Coates kids that abilities seem focused through the hands. (Though this may not always be the case, as Taylor and Little Pete require only to know where they are going and Orc is almost completly covered in stone). As a result of this observation, Caine had kids in Coates academy he did not trust have their hands encased in plaster in order to stop them rebelling. Astrid observes in Gone that Diana said she reads power levels like cellphone bars and as such, The Powers may be using an energy source for the abilities to work, though it is unknown what the energy source or 'Cellphone tower' may be. Though it may be the energy surrounding the FAYZ, it should be noted that Sam, Caine, and a couple of the other Coates kids' abilities were working before the energy bubble appeared, although the rate of those who discovered their powers accelerated after the FAYZ happened. Although most kids with powers use them for good the exceptions being the majority of the Coates kids, many 'normals' fear and/or hate them which has led to many derogatory terms such as: muties, freaks,moofs and chuds. Hatred of "freaks" began in Hunger due to Duck's activation of powers nearly killing Zil Sperry gained momentum through Harry's accidental death by the hands of Hunter which lead to Hunter's near hanging at the end of Hunger, and the controversial hatred reached its highest when the Human Crew set fire to Perdido Beach midway in Lies. 'Exhibited powers include:' Telekinesis - ''Caine Soren'' , Gaia - The ability to move objects with the mind. Caine's ability is one of the most developed in the series so far. He is capable of lifting things a normal human would never accomplish. Is a four bar ability. Teleportation - Pete Ellison, Taylor, Emily- The ability to move from one place to the other without traveling the distance between. Little Pete can travel great distances with his ability but cannot really control it. A three bar, ability, as stated by Diana in Plague, but Little Pete's is probably much higher, as he can take people with him when he teleports, while Taylor's ability is limitd to herself. Super-heated light projection - ''Sam Temple'' , Gaia- The ability to shoot super-heated light capable of severely burning someone. The light also seems concussive as well as heated. Sam used to only have access to his ability when in distress or angered, though later is able to use it at will. His step-father had his hand removed when Sam first used his power. It is hot enough to melt lead and concrete. Sam is also able to project light from his hands or create a ball of light without heat that will hang in the air. Four bar ability. Light projection - Unnamed Coates student ''and Bouncing Bette'' - Ability to project light from one's hands. Bette claimed the light wasn't able to hurt anyone, though the Coates student was supposedly able to do what Sam can but less of it. Is a two to three bar ability. Fire - Unnamed fire-starter - Ability to shoot jets of flame from ones hands, has certain adhesive characteristics. Superhuman Speed - Brianna, Gaia- The ability to move at speeds not possible for a normal human. In GONE, Brianna has no problems when using her powers such as getting tired. Though in HUNGER, due to lack of food, Brianna can not run as far as she normally can without tiring. Is a three bar ability. Gravity suspension - Dekka, Gaia- The ability to suspend gravity in an area. This causes objects in the affected area to lift up from the ground either rapidly or slowly. Dekka was capable of lifting up a wall from the ground with this ability. She sent a person flying towards the roof in Perdido High at a very fast speed, enough to injure the person. Her ability can affect an area from between a few feet away and as far as she can see. She can also make herself float up due to this. A three bar ability. Power level reading - ''Diana'' - The ability to read the power level of other individuals who possess the power: It's described as being like a cell phone bar system. Is most likely a two to three bar ability. Invisibility - Unnamed Coates Girl, Bug - Ability to turn invisible .. Shock waves - ''Andrew'' - Ability to shoot sonic waves from one's hands capable of breaking through concrete and breaking the sound barrier causing pain to people in the area. His ability tires him after extensive, continuous use. Is a three bar ability. Superhuman strength - Computer Jack - Ability to have immense strength in ones hands. Jack could bend metal, break through two solid steel doors and haul the backhoe out of a grave with his ability. A two bar maybe even a three bar ability in the words of Diana. Heating - [[Hunter Lefkowitz|''Hunter ]]- the ability to heat a target from the inside, has been described by Hunter as "the ability to direct killing heat wherever he wanted" meaning he can cook the target from the inside out, has a range of 50 feet. Is a three bar. Also described as similar to Sam's power, who uses light as heat, whereas Hunter's ability is more that of a microwave. Read the importance of someone - Astrid - Ability to view a person's 'importance' as a streak of light in the sky. It is unknown what the lights really mean. Described Sam as looking like a comet with stars trailing behind it, he has the brightest streak of importance in the FAYZ. It is a two bar. '''NOTE: Michael Grant has removed Astrid's power, because it does not appear in any other book and she is considered normal. Michael has stated that this power will make no further appearances.' Dream viewing - ''Orsay'' - Ability to view a person's dreams. The person is aware of her being there, though belives she is just part of the dream. Three bar ability. Regeneration - ''Brittney D'' - Ability to, literally defy death. Brittney survived mortal wounds without suffering pain while still having her sense of touch. Is unknown the amount of bars this ability has. Edit: It is unknown whether or not this was actually Brittney's power. Later, she merges with Drake to form the Drake-Brittney creature, so the gaiaphage could have been preserving her life for that. Camouflage - ''Bug'' - Ability to change color and 'blend in' with the background of an area, becoming quasi-invisible but can still be seen. Is a two bar ability. Healing - ''Lana Lazar'' - Gaia - Ability to heal any injury besides fatigues such as hunger or tiredness. Was able to heal most sicknesses as well, but in Plague, the SDC was beyond her ability to heal, immune to her. She cannot grow limbs back, and her attempts to do so (once under controlled by the Gaiaphage ) left Drake with a 'whip arm' which resembles a tentacle, and Cigar with 'bb' eyes. Is a three bar ability. Density Control - ''Duck'' - Ability to control one's density. Duck could become invulnerable to damage and sink through the ground when in a panic or distressed. When happy, Duck could float a many feet off the ground. Is a two bar ability. Localized Teleportation - Emily - She can move the world around her so that she is in the place she wants to be. Note: Her ability is more-or-less like Taylor's, but she is able to take other people/objects with her. The "bend" that Caine sees is most likely due to the displacement of more matter than what Taylor is used to, i.e. Just her and her clothing. Illusion Creation - ''Penny ''- Able to make one seem like they are in a different world/facing monsters, whereas everyone else watches them suffer but not their illusion. Wishing - ''Little Pete ''- in other words, reality manipulation, the best definition of Little Petes power is the ability to wish. Diana eventually read little Pete in Fear, and found he has a power level of 7. He has an array of other powers such as Teleportation as mentioned above but also: Choking - Choke someone via an unknown force like Darth Vader. Dream creation- Little Pete- Ability to bring creatures from ones mind into real-life, as Little Pete does with Nestor and the monsters in Hunger Power to create and/or bring down the FAYZ wall - In Gone it is stated that Little Pete created the wall . In Lies it is possible that when Pete's gameboy was broken and he went into a mental melt down that he removed the wall and allowed the children a glimpse of the outside world although it is very worth noting that it could have easily been another of the Gaiaphage's tricks. We cannot be sure but it has been hinted that almost all questions surrounding 'the wall' will be answered in FEAR. Distracting- Jill - Jill, also known as the siren, is able to distract people when she sings. It is described as 'using a pause button." it effectively distracts everyone near by so they can't pay attention to anything but her singing. Judging a person's character - Virtue - Diana said he had a one-bar ability, and Sanjit mentioned that he thought Virtue had the power to judge a person's character. Lie Detection- Toto- Whenever somebody told a lie around Toto he always said whether it was true or not but he couldnt control it so it wasn't as much of a power as more of an instinct. Walk Through Walls-Darla- While trapped in an government facility with Toto Darla tried to use her ability to escape but someone grabbed her while in a wall causing her power to stop and died. _ Age Acceleration- Gaia - Diana and Caine's child, Gaia, grew rapidly, both in utero and after she was born. Whether this is due to the Gaiaphage growing her, or her own ability is unknown. Mimic- Gaia - Most likely also due to the Gaiaphage's influence, Gaia was able to use the ability of any other 'mutant' in the FAYZ, as long as they are still living. She had the capability of superspeed until she killed Brianna, although she didn't have control of Little Pete's powers, although he was technically 'body-dead' at the time. Category:Teenagers with the Power Category:The Power Category:Mutant people